


It's you, it's always you, I always knew.

by erciareyes



Series: Sterek Week Entrys [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Cora is hitting it off with Isaac, College, Erica is a bamf, F/M, Loads of pining, M/M, Pining, They went to highschool together too, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so, Stiles is pretty sure it’s just a coincidence. A fucking huge coincidence. It has to be. Because otherwise that would mean…he doesn’t know what it would mean. There in the doorway of his dorm stands Derek freaking Hale, looking at him like he’s expecting something. Like he expects him to say something, as if Stiles would even know what to say.</p><p>"Uhm, hi?", Derek says and gives him a shy smile.</p><p>"Heeeey!", Stiles gives him an awkward wave and nods his head, not really knowing why he’s even doing it.</p><p>He just stands there, paralyzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, it's always you, I always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s time for Day 3 of SterekWeek and I am actually a bit excited for this. Sexy times are mentioned and there is a heavy makeout session, so beware of the sexy parts (or don't if you like them) ;) Anyway, this is an AU where Derek and Stiles went to highschool together and Stiles has always had a crush on Derek. He goes to college thinking he’ll get a chance to get over Derek but obviously fate has something else in mind for him. 
> 
> A quick reminder that English is not my first language & that this work was written for Tumblr, which means I did not have it beta read. Thanks.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, by the way. Just look out for erciareyes.

Okay, so, Stiles is pretty sure it’s just a coincidence. A fucking huge coincidence. It has to be. Because otherwise that would mean…he doesn’t know what it would mean. There in the doorway of his dorm stands Derek freaking Hale, looking at him like he’s expecting something. Like he expects him to say something, as if Stiles would even know what to say.

"Uhm, hi?", Derek says and gives him a shy smile.

"Heeeey!", Stiles gives him an awkward wave and nods his head, not really knowing why he’s even doing it.

He just stands there, paralyzed. He had hoped, no, prayed that college would come soon to free him from his crush on this motherfucker of a handsome guy but it looks like the universe has decided to make him it’s personal toy. Stiles stops nodding his head when he realizes he’s been standing around, staring at Derek like a scared donkey and just turns around to go into his room without another word. Not awkward, nope, not at all.

The door swings closed behind him and he can only catch a second of Derek’s confused face when he looks back. This is ridiculous. This is stupid. He hates his life. He really does. He also makes sure to tell Scott about his ridiculous life when he calls him that night. He doesn’t leave the room, not even when Derek knocks on his door to tell him he’s ordered pizza.

————————————————————-

The thing is, that living with Derek isn’t the worst thing. Stiles has hoped it would be, to maybe get a chance to get over his crush when he finds out Derek is actually a total douche bag and also messy but nope, not a chance. Derek’s a decent guy and he’s also very neat which should be awesome because who wouldn’t want a nice dorm-mate but for Stiles it was…not so good. It was one more reason to like the guy more than he should although he still hasn’t really talked to Derek. It’s been a week and he’s mostly hidden in his room and avoided Derek. Today it seems he’s out of luck because he’s in the kitchen (if you one can even call it that) and fixes himself some Macaroni and Cheese when Derek walks in and Stiles freezes like a deer in the headlights. Shit!

"Oh, hey, I didn’t know you’d be…uhm…here.", Derek says, visibly unsure of what to say or do.

Derek puts his bag on the floor and walks over to the kitchen counter Stiles is working on, slowly like he’s worried of scaring Stiles away.

"Yeah, I am…here. As you see, I am here. I am always here. Well, not here but in my room but I am here, yeah.", Stiles rambles and lowers his eyes back on the counter to continue cutting cheese up. If there was a price for awkward behavior Stiles would definitely win it for his current actions. Or all his actions in general.

"Great! I haven’t really seen you since that first day and I was worried I said something wrong although I actually didn’t even…uhm…say anything?" Derek still looks unsure and Stiles understands. Hell, he would feel unsure too if someone would act towards him like he acted towards Derek. He suddenly feels like he is the douche in this dorm.

"Nah, it’s fine, I am just a bit shy, I guess? But hey, now you’re here and I am here. You want some Mac & Cheese?", he asks, trying to be normal.

"Yeah, sure.", Derek says and they stay silent for a bit, Derek watching as Stiles cuts up more cheese, before he speaks again. "So, it’s Stiles right?"

"Yep! That’s my name!", Stiles says and busies himself with turning the spoon around in the pot, making the water look like a mini-hurricane.

"Great, I am Derek." And that’s when Stiles drops the spoon. Did the guy just really tell him his name? This is…this is…he doesn’t know what it is but it’s surely a joke. It has to be.

"Dude, are you kidding me right now?", he asks and gives Derek an unbelieving look.

"I am sorry?" Derek looks actually surprised, like he has no clue what Stiles is talking about and Stiles wants to scream. Of course Derek doesn’t recognize him. Of course Derek doesn’t know him.

"I was…we went to the same high school, dude. We had classes together. We…I lived next to you when we were in kindergarden. I had a massive cr…wow…I can’t believe this?"

He nearly spills his secret but bites his tongue before he can say anything else and just stares down at the Macaroni while he puts cheese all over them.

"Oh wow, I remember. Wow it’s been…a really long time. I am really sorry, honestly, I just…we didn’t really talk in high school and we weren’t in the same social circles so I kind of forgot? I am really sorry.", Derek says and Stiles sighs.

"It’s fine, man. It happens, I was just surprised. It’s okay, you’re right, we weren’t in the same groups so I don’t know why I expected you to remember me. We didn’t even talk." 'Because I was busy mooning over your ass all the time.' , Stiles adds in his head and snorts in frustration. It will be all the same here in college, there’s no way he’s getting over Derek Hale when he shares a freaking dorm and sees his stupid face and ass and stupid everything every day. No chance at all.

Derek takes out two bowls and pushes them over to Stiles on the counter. Stiles fills them both up to the rim and hands Derek one. And then they just stand there, not knowing if they should eat here or move to the couch or maybe just go to their rooms, so Stiles just decides to end this for both of them.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, I’ll clean up the dishes later but I still have some books to go over, so I’ll go to my room.", he says and turns around, ready to go when Derek speaks up.

"Stiles, it’s the first week, there’s nothing to do yet that can’t wait till the weekend so come on and eat on the couch with me. We can watch a movie or something, if you want."

"Ooookay?" Stiles moves to the couch reluctantly and sits down at the one end of the couch, far away from Derek when Derek just moves in. Stiles wants to say something about personal space because hey, he hasn’t sat down on that end of the couch just for Derek to sit right next to him but he doesn’t. Derek’s arm is brushing his and he nearly drops the bowl. Wow.

"Don’t look at me like I am a serial killer or something, Stiles, I just want to get to know you. I am not gonna bite you." Stiles swears there’s a smirk on Derek’s face and he forgets to breathe for a second.

"Yeah, no, absolutely. We are getting to know each other. Good idea. Great idea.", he rambles on. God this is torture. His life hates him.

"Do you ever stop rambling or do I have to gag you?", Derek asks and Stiles spits out his Mac & Cheese all over the table.

"Holy fuck!", he coughs, trying to get some air. This guy is the devil. He was handsome and nice and apparently really not shy. Like, not shy at all. He’s going to be Stiles’ death, he can feel it in his pinky finger.

"Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you." Derek pats Stiles on the back like that’s going to help him breathe right again. Ha! Derek is Jon fucking Snow, Derek knows nothing because his hand on Stiles’ back did nothing but rile him up further.

"I am fine.", Stiles heaps. "Guess I am done eating though."

Derek gets up to get a glass of water for Stiles and a few paper towels to clean the mess up. Stiles takes the glass from him and just watches. How could anyone be so…nice?

"I think I am going to put on a new shirt, this one’s kinda ruined.", Stiles says.

He goes to his room and changes his shirt and when he goes back out Derek is gone, the two bowls resting in the sink and Stiles just sighs as he starts cleaning the dishes. He’s screwed up.

———————————————————————————————

He is wrong, he hasn’t screwed up because weeks pass and they actually become a weird kind of friends. They talk to each other about high school and their respective social groups and later when college really hits in, they study next to each other on the couch. Sometimes they watch a movie or two together and yes, sometimes Stiles falls asleep on Derek because hey, college is fucking exhausting, it’s not his fault. Also, Derek doesn’t seem to mind. In fact Derek moves in closer with every time and Stiles’ wonders if one day Derek will just sit down in his lap if he waits long enough. Derek doesn’t sit down in his lap, but he’s pretty close and Stiles starts questioning these situations. What does all of this mean? Is Derek quietly telling him to get closer? To make a move? Stiles has no idea so when Derek invites him to a party outside of campus one afternoon Stiles just says ‘Yes’ because why the hell not?

This is exactly how he got here, to this party where he stands with a drink in his hand, all alone because Derek’s nowhere to be found. They came here together, Derek drove him in his Camero. (Helloooo? A Camero? Wow!) But now Derek is gone. He’d told him he’d just go and say hello and come back in a few but it’s been almost an hour and Stiles has just stood here like a total nerd with a cup in his hand.

"Hey honey, you all alone here?", a voice behind him asks and he nearly drops the cup in surprise.

"Sweet baby Jesus!", he squeaks and turns around to face a really good looking blonde with a shirt that really doesn't hide anything at all. He tries not to look but fails miserably but apparently the blonde doesn't mind because she just smiles at him.

"Haha, you’re a cute one. I knew Derek would get his shit together sooner or later.", she says and Stiles blinks.

"Wait, Derek?" , he asks, looking around again. So Derek is still here? He hasn't abandon him completely to drive home with some pretty girl?

"Yeah, Derek Hale. You are Stiles, right? Because you fit the description pretty well: puppy face, plaid shirt and ridiculous Marvel converse.”

Stiles sucks in air, outraged. “Excuse you? Marvel converse are THE shit, let me tell you about Marvel because you clearly-“

"You don’t need to tell me anything, honey. I know my fair share about Marvel, I am a fucking expert. You should talk to Derek about that one.”, she winks.

"Yeah, again with Derek, do you know where I can find him?"

"Come on, Stiles. Derek’s been looking for you everywhere and now he’s just moping like a big baby because he can’t find you."

She gives him a sign to follow her. Stiles isn’t sure if that’s a good idea, for all he knows she could hit him over the head and kidnap him but he still trails after her. Then again, did she say Derek is moping because of him? That sounds interesting enough to him, for sure. They walk around the house, down the stairs to the basement where people are dancing and grinding to the beat of the music. He looks around and sees a dark skinning guy wave to the blonde girl and she just walks right over to him, positioning herself in his lap.

"Hey Derek, I found your boy-toy.", the girl says and Stiles goes beet-red.

"He’s not my boy-toy, Erica, shut it.", he hears Derek and Stiles nearly lets out a sigh of relief. Yes, he’s still got a ride home! Because that’s the only reason he needs or wants Derek around, okay?

"Sit down, Stiles. You want another drink?", Derek asks him and Stiles just nods as he lets himself fall on the couch next to Derek and takes the drink the other man holds out to him. Stiles would never admit that he downs the whole drink all at once but maybe he does? He’s thirsty and Derek looks so handsome and the air around them is so hot. Everything is so hot.

"So, let me introduce you to everyone. You’ve met Erica, she’s the one who brought you here. The guy underneath her flat ass is her boyfriend, Boyd."

"I’ll let you know my ass is nowhere near flat!", she says and then Erica winks at him and Stiles feels a bit uncomfortable because she’s sitting in her boyfriends lap for god’s sake!

"Right Erica, whatever you say. Anyway, that guy over there on the other couch is Isaac, he’s my sister’s boyfriend. That being said, my sister Cora should walk around somewhere, would you mind finding her Isaac? She isn’t even supposed to be here, she’s underage."

Derek doesn’t seem happy about the fact that Cora is present and Stiles kind of understands. He doesn’t have any siblings but if he had any he wouldn’t want them running around at college parties either. Stiles looks around, watches the dancing crowd and wonders how many people there are on the dance floor. He doesn’t remember seeing that many people on campus but then again they ate at a club, there probably aren’t only people from campus around.

"Your cup’s empty.", Derek states and Stiles turns to look at him.

"Yeah, it’s pretty warm down here and I was thirsty. It’s okay though, I probably shouldn’t drink any more anyway.", he smiles and for a few seconds they just look into each other’s eyes, smiling. If Stiles had to describe it, he would probably throw in the words ‘romantic’ and ‘intense’ somewhere.

"Hey guys, we’re going home, Cora’s had enough to drink and I think I should take her home." Isaac looks guilty and tries not to catch Derek’s gaze as he grabs a bag from the couch that Stiles thinks is Cora’s and waves his goodbye. Derek just sighs and takes a sip from his drink (which Stiles hopes is alcohol free because he can’t get into a car if the driver is drunk, his dad’s a sheriff after all and also he’s not stupid enough to do that.)

"I think we’re going home too.", Boyd says with a smile and Erica is more or less already dragging him out of the chair, winking at Stiles again while she nips at Boyd’s neck. Seriously, what’s up with her?

"She’s just teasing. She likes to do that a lot.", Derek explains and Stiles just nods, cursing himself for saying it out loud. "You wanna go home too?"

"I don’t know. It’s getting pretty late and I still have to do a shitload of stuff for my criminology class on Monday, so yeah…", Stiles mumbles. He doesn’t want to go home, likes the way his body is brushing Derek’s all the time. Like how Derek is so close to him. He also likes the look on Derek’s face when he’s taking a sip from his sip, how his throat tightens when he swallows and that he licks his lips with this sinful tongue and holy shit…Stiles turns away in embarrassment. Derek’s whole everything was just too much for him to focus.

"Tell you what," he hears Derek’s voice right at his ear. "How about we go dance a bit, I haven’t danced all night and then we can go home." Stiles shivers when Derek’s hot breath caresses the skin below his ear and he manages to nod before Derek takes his hand and pulls him up and after him, right on the dance floor.

Stiles tries to find the beat, to move from side to side without looking like a complete idiot but he can’t concentrate because Derek’s watching him and moving his body like he was born to do it. Why in god’s name was this guy so good at literally everything? Why did he have to look so fucking good too? Derek reaches out to touch his shoulder, his waist, to pull him closer and Stiles forgets how to breathe. His own hands make their way to Derek’s arms because he doesn’t know where else to put them, Derek’s fingers glide down his back and then further until…OH!

"Woah, what are you doing, dude?", Stiles asks, his eyes wide and surprised and Derek moves back like Stiles has burned him or something.

"Oh god, sorry, I thought…I…", Derek mumbles and looks down to the floor, moving even further back. Stiles grabs his hands and pulls him back a bit.

"You thought what, Derek?" His voice is soft, curious because he hopes, he really hopes that Derek thought the same thing Stiles thought: It was time to take a step further, to jump and see what happens. He just hasn’t been brave enough yet but Derek obviously has been.

"I thought there was more between us. I mean, we watched movies and fell asleep together, last week I fed some sushi to you and we just…we always touch. You are always touching me, Stiles, it’s making me crazy. You make me crazy.”

Derek stares at him and Stiles moves in without thinking. It’s the most he’s ever heard him talk at once, except for that one time when they first talked in the kitchen and Derek was trying to explain to him why he didn’t remember him. But other than that? Nope, Derek isn’t really big on talking all the time, he likes to listen to Stiles and now Stiles knows why, or at least he thinks he knows.

He just presses his lips against Derek, praying that this is what Derek wants too. He obviously does because within seconds his arms are wrapped around Stiles waist, just like they were a few minutes before. Stiles opens up his mouth to give Derek’s tongue more space to move and he just moves his own against Derek’s, stroking and testing the waters and hell yes he likes these waters. He likes them a lot. Derek’s hand sneaks back to his ass and just squeezes. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth, tries to get closer to his dorm-mates body, lets his hand roam on his hard, muscular body and he swears to god that this is the best feeling he ever felt in his life. Not even his first wank could top that and that one was pretty fucking amazing. But this…this is…heaven!

"Fuck Stiles.", Derek groans and Stiles bites his lower lips, tries to pull Derek’s mouth back on his.

"Yeah, that could be arranged.", Stiles answers and just pushes in again, moving his hands under Derek’s shirt. He just wants to touch, to feel and fuck Derek’s skin his hot under his fingers, like he’s burning up and Stiles hopes that it’s because of him, and only him. He wants to be the only reason Derek loses his mind, he wants to take him apart and watch him drown in madness before getting him back and putting him back together. He wants to move his lips all over Derek’s body and blow his mind…through his dick, if Stiles can choose.

"Hey, dudes, get a room. This is getting way out of line, I can see boners.", a guy next to them says and Derek ends the kiss to look at Stiles.

Stiles just nods. “Let’s go!”

————————————————————————————————

Stiles wakes up in Derek’s bed the next morning, his hair ruffled and the air heavy with the smell of sweat and sex. His mind goes straight back the Derek moaning, breathing, whispering his name last night and to the feeling of Derek’s strong hands on his body while he was riding his dick like it was the only thing that mattered. Well, it was the only thing that mattered at the time but now Stiles is unsure what to do. Should he stay in Derek’s bed? Or should he get up and get back to his own? Should he make breakfast? Has this been a one-night-stand? Oh god, Stiles thinks he wouldn’t be able to live with Derek if this happens to be a onetime thing, the memories from last night burned into his brain forever, his feelings already way too strong. Years of crushing on someone would do that, he reckons.

Derek moves next to him and puts his arm around Stiles. “Stop thinking!”, he mumbles and kisses Stiles neck and Stiles relaxes.

"Yeah, sure, I am stopping. Brain shut up, no one wants you.", Stiles says, trying to sound funny and Derek chuckles lightly next to him.

"Stiles, there’s nothing to think about. Not now." He breathes against Stiles’ skin, nibbles on it and then moves his tongue out to lick the spot he just bit.

"Well, I can think of a few things like…I don’t know….should I get up to make breakfast? Are you gonna throw me out? Was this a onetime thing?", Stiles starts to ramble and he probably would have gone for hours (God knows he could) but suddenly there are Derek’s lips on his and he’s shut down.

"Do you want it to be a onetime thing?", Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head.

"Good, because I don’t want it to be a onetime thing either. I want this to be an every night thing. And an every morning thing. I want this as long as you want it."

Stiles doesn’t know what to do, he just blinks, he’s speechless for once in his life, so he just says ‘Okay’ and let’s Derek push him back into the pillows.

They go for a round two, Stiles falling apart underneath Derek and Derek sewing him back together with soft kisses and callused fingers. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s body, not willing to ever let go and just puts his head on his chest when Derek moves to lie next to him.

"I lied, by the way.", Derek says after a while and Stiles heart almost misses a beat in panic. "On the first day when we talked I mean. I did notice you in high school. I also remember when you were my neighbour, Stiles. I remember everything. There’s no way one could overlook you."

Stiles props his head up and give Derek a confused look. “But you said…you acted like you didn’t even know me. Why on earth did you do that?”

"Because I am stupid sometimes, okay? I…I had a crush on you in high school but I was stupid at the time, a jock with friends who told me I have to date some popular girl, so I did. When I later found out that I’d actually rather sleep with a guy than a girl I was scared of coming out, so I didn’t. I only came out when…when I got here. I was just…I was scared I guess."

There’s a look in Derek’s eyes, like he’s scared now, too. Like he’s scared Stiles is going to jump up and leave him here forever and Stiles sighs. “Yeah, that’s pretty stupid…but understandable. I mean, you were friends with Jackson. That guy’s just a grade A douche bag. But I still think they would have liked you just the same, I mean Danny was in that group too and he’s been gay for practically forever, right?”

Derek nods. “Yeah, I guess. I just didn’t have the guts, I am sorry.”

"Hey, it’s okay, really. It’s fine. I am sorry! It’s your choice and you chose to come out here. That’s great. I am…I am glad you did. Really glad.”

"I am glad too."

They just continue lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other before Stiles props his head up again.

"So this is a ‘relationship’-thing, right?", he asks.

"It’s not a thing, Stiles, it’s a relationship. We are in a relationship…if you want that.", Derek says, voice unsure.

"Yeah, I want that. I really, really want that. Like really, really, really want that." He nuzzles his head into Derek’s neck and breathes in. He could get used to this.

And three months later he finds that he did get used to it but that doesn't mean he'll ever grow tired of the sound of Derek's heart beating in his chest.


End file.
